


编号2358

by Kdcindle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdcindle/pseuds/Kdcindle
Relationships: 编号2358/安, 艾米/安, 艾米/莉莉
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

你站在电梯门前，盯着那不断下降的数字，手指不自然地蜷缩着。上一次的太阳风暴毁了你所居住的城市，你作为幸存者被军队带来了人类最后的城市“伊甸园”，在途中你弄丢了那只叫杰克的猫。

你是来应聘的，这不是你获救后第一次应聘，但之前的总是以意料中的失败为结果。于是你想来这里碰碰运气，或许你能成为一位“夏娃”——他们这样称呼在那里的工作者。

周围或许有人经过，或许没有——你注意不到。你全部的精神都用来盯着电梯下降的楼层数和控制不停痉挛的手指。叮——门开了，你进去按下99层——手抖得太厉害，你试了四次才成功。

这时突然有一个机械音响起：“请帮我按下53层，谢谢。”但你的神情恍惚，巨大的焦虑仿佛同时剥夺了你的反应能力，于是你仍站着，僵硬地立在电梯楼层按钮前。

“53层，人类，我不会说第三次。”那个声音又出现了，你猛地转头——像是要把脖子硬生生扭断一样——你看到了它。你从它手肘的合金关节和无表情的脸判断出它非人类的身份，但它的皮肤和五官几乎与人类无异，并且，显然它的创造者有着很高的审美水平。

你按下了53层，动起面部肌肉冲它露出一个友善地微笑，“你好。”你身为人类，自觉应该主动社交，开口却发现嗓子哑得几乎发不出声。但它还是听到了，因为它那双玻璃似的眼珠像转摄像头一样地转向了你，脸上出现了一个标准的、对称的、露出八颗牙齿的微笑。

电梯平稳地上升，距离到达还有一段时间。你用眼角的余光偷偷观察这个机器人，它的外貌看不出性别，身高大约一米七。大和抚子，你的脑子里突然蹦出来一个词，几个世纪前一个东亚的词语——你人类史学得还不错——于是你记起那个时代的日本国人经常把仿真机器人做成他们传统的女性形象。不过身旁的这个机器人显然并不具备“贤妻良母”的气质，准确来说，它不具有任何人类的气质。它的创作者怕是要失望了，你有些幸灾乐祸。

你又转头瞄了它一眼，动作有点大，它往离你直线距离最远的电梯角落移了一步。你觉得你需要避免误会，表明自己是个无害公民，于是再次开口自我介绍：“你好，我是安。”

它这次把头转向了你，“你好，我是编号2358，很高兴认识你。”

还是一样的机械音，但是你并没有看到它嘴巴在动。显然你的表情让它意识到了什么，它再次开口——是真的开了口——“抱歉，我总是忘记发声时需要配合唇部动作。”

你笑了起来，这次是发自内心地，还想说些什么，但电梯已经在53层停下，你只好跟新认识的机器人朋友告别。看着它迈着距离一样的步子走向一间办公室，在电梯关门之前你隐约看到办公室门前“警察”两字。

这里的机器人也能当警察吗？你有些好奇，在你之前生活的城市，机器人并不常见，因为你们的领袖认为机器人会对人类造成威胁。事实上，他认为除人类之外的所有东西都会对人类造成威胁，你在心里翻了一个小小的白眼。

99层到了，你猛地惊醒一样，匆匆走出电梯，这层楼只有一个门，像紧急出口的牌子上亮着“培养室”三个字。在经历了一系列复杂的身份核对之后，你看到了门后站着一位穿着白袍的人类女性。

大概有一秒钟，你怀疑自己的判断。这位女性比2358还不像人类，她整齐的黑发，嘴角若有若无的微笑，优雅的体态，都和你过去22年遇到的女人完全不同，尤其是那双眼睛——平静，温和，像初生的羔羊——人类的眼睛都是乏善可陈的，你胡思乱想着，有一句没一句地听她自称为玛丽安娜，是这个培育室的接待人，非常欢迎你这种主动报名的女性，会为你提供优渥的生活和安全保障，但是你需要通过测试——

“什么测试？”你问。

“基因测序，妇科检查，和其他生理指标的测试。”玛丽安娜说，“只要达到标准就够了，我想来自诺亚方舟的女士一定是合格的。”她回过头来露出一个天使般的笑容。

看来他们已经调查过我了，你想，这并不奇怪，你是另一个城市的幸存人员，调查无可厚非，说不定他们已经知道了你之前的经历，但仍然没有阻止你来这里，或许他们并不在乎。

你接过玛丽安娜递给你的表格，扫了一眼，不过是姓名，年龄，婚恋状况，生育状况，月经日期云云。你快速地填完，跟随她来到体检的房间交给医生，“请进，安小姐。”玛丽安娜说，“我会在外面等你。”

医生是位中年女性，看起来很严厉，她下撇的嘴角让你想起学校里那些总是在生气的教员，她看着电脑上你的资料——你不知道她是什么时候拿到的，或许他们早把你从里到外扒透了——“22了还没结婚？”医生的语气有些不悦，她掀起眼皮睨了你一眼，“果然是诺亚方舟的人。”她短促地笑了一声，“所以你现在只能在这里了，小姑娘。”

你皱了下眉，感到自己似乎被羞辱了，你们城市的规定是22岁之前可以自由恋爱结婚，若是到了22岁仍未婚，政府会随机分配对象。你22岁那天本来的计划是去认识你从未见面的合法丈夫，但是你临阵逃脱了，抱着猫咪杰克跑到了地下城——所以你在那场太阳风暴中活了下来。

体检过程很快，你很熟悉这套流程，也不怕抽血。但是妇科检查就不这么好受了，医生把戴着橡胶手套的手指粗鲁地戳进你的阴道，痛得你哇哇乱叫。“没生过孩子的女人就是麻烦。”你听到了她的抱怨。

“基因检测和血样检查结果要几天之后才能出。”医生挥挥手，打发你走了，你出门之前回头看了一眼，发现她在上传你其他指标的体检报告。

“辛苦了。”玛丽安娜在门口对你笑，这时候你觉得她更像一个天使了，你不由得放轻声音，学着她的语气细声细气地问：“请问接下来我要做什么？”

“你有三个月的观察期，培育室已经安排了房间，这段时间你只要安心待在这里就好。”玛丽安娜递给你一张身份磁卡，你接过来道了谢。很普通的黑色卡片，上面有你的名字安·莱索德，你注意到你的房间在C区1028号，ID是“夏娃8516”。

原来已经有这么多夏娃了，你后知后觉地意识到，拿到卡片的这一瞬间你的命运已经确定，你年轻稚嫩的子宫将不再属于自己，而孕育生命成了它唯一的必须的工作。你握着卡片的手心出了汗。

玛丽安娜带你参观了培育室的公共区域，这里有娱乐设施，餐馆，图书馆，还有一个在温室里的小花园，俨然一个小型人类社区，你们经常遇到其他夏娃们，她们露出温柔地笑容打招呼，你一次又一次注意到她们那种羔羊般的眼睛。

你们在房间门口告别，你拒绝了玛丽安娜的晚餐邀请，房门在身后关上，你顺手落了锁。


	2. Chapter 2

三天后你收到了盖章“合格”的基因检测报告，十天后那个叫艾米的女孩爬上了你的床，一个月后你会再次见到编号2358。

现在是十天后，伊甸园的傍晚，你看着房间门口的两个不速之客，一边眉头不自觉地高抬。你知道自己露出抬头纹会显得太过严肃，但眼下管不了那么多了。

“认真的吗，玛丽安娜？”你嘴上说着，眼睛却一直瞟着玛丽安娜旁边的女人。那是个很瘦小的女人，蓬乱的栗色卷发衬得她的脸又尖又小，眼睛周围有一圈雀斑，不知道是不是因为这个原因，那双眼睛显得忧郁又神经兮兮。

“这是规定，莱索德女士。”玛丽安娜仍然温和地微笑，说出的话却不容拒绝，“为了您的身心健康。”

你觉得这个世界真是太荒谬了，这种荒谬感在那个瘦小的女人来到你面前准备脱下你的衣服时达到了顶峰。

“祝你们度过一个美妙的夜晚。”玛丽安娜丢下一个天使一样的笑容，关上房门离开。

门一关上，你就立刻推开了那个女人，你的眼睛一定睁大到了前所未有的程度，“这，不太合适……你没必要……呃我是说，如果你不愿意其实……”

你完全不知道自己在说什么，也不奢望毫无次序的词组能让对方理解你的意思。但那个瘦小的女人笑了，“我是艾米。”

现在可不是自我介绍的好时机，你内心嘀咕着，紧紧揪住自己的领口，看艾米的眼神像看一个强奸犯。尽管艾米也是个女人，并且比你矮了大半头。

强奸犯艾米的眼神仿佛在嘲笑你的愚蠢，她朝房间的一个角落偏了一下头，示意你去看。你顺着艾米的视线望去，看到了房间天花板的一角有一个球状的小型机械，你愣了只有一秒就反应过来了——摄像头，全方位无死角的那种。你本该更快意识到的，毕竟这个东西不管在诺亚方舟还是伊甸园都很常见，只是，你没有想到在私人的卧室中，它依然存在。

“这就是我必须这么做的原因，抱歉。”艾米说。她开始解自己袍子上的扣子，当她拽下长袍的时候毫不犹豫，你发现她并没有穿内裤。  
“或许我们可以在开始前聊聊天？我很喜欢跟人聊天，啊，要是有酒就更好了，可惜我们不被允许喝酒。”艾米在自言自语，因为你从刚刚开始似乎已经失去了语言能力。

艾米看了你一眼，这一眼包含了对你的怜悯、傲慢与担心。艾米或许能成为一个好演员，你不合时宜地想，她那双眼睛太灵动了。

“别担心，摄像头只有画面，虽然教母们在监控那边，但她们听不到声音。”

这句安慰并没有让你紧绷的身体放松多少，你知道了会有人观看这场有预谋的强奸（法律上女人之间可以算强奸吗？），也知道了在培育室里有高于夏娃的教母们的存在。

但在艾米解开你的袍子时，你并没有阻止。

你的适应力强得惊人，你总能在事态变化之后顺从地转入主流。艾米把你推倒在床上的时候你没有出声，但她好像察觉到了你冷静面具下的紧张，因为她冲你露出一个安抚意味的、无害的笑，并俯身吻了你的额头。

艾米的嘴唇和手指格外灵活，它们在你的皮肤上游走，像一条温暖的蛇。你的眼神紧紧粘着那个球状的小机械，目光没有对焦。

你想起诺亚方舟陷落的那天，你和你的猫躲在地下城等待救援，混乱，绝望和尖叫，像纠缠在一起的藤蔓，把剩余的空气紧紧攥住。在你差点以为自己会因不能呼吸而死去时，一个士兵发现了你，他冲你伸出了手，但这个动作惊到了猫咪杰克，它嗷了一声跳到了一块危险的石头上。“过来！杰克！到妈妈这里来！”你十分焦急，杰克没能感受到你的迫切，它的背弓得更厉害了，喵喵叫着，迟迟不愿回到你安全的怀里。

“女士，别管那只猫了，我们赶紧走吧。”士兵开始不耐烦了。你当然知道性命更重要，但在那个时刻，不知怎么了，你无论如何也无法抛下杰克自己逃跑。

“求你救救它！我的猫它……求你！先生！长官！”

士兵盯着猫看了一会儿，那块石头的形势真的不容乐观，过于陡峭，并且看起来很不结实，上面的那个尖锐的石块仿佛下一秒就能把人的头骨劈成两半。

也许是你的请求过于急切，士兵终于松口答应了。他伸出手，又忽然停下，转过头来看你：“你需要为此付一些额外的报酬，女士。”  
你马上明白了他在说什么——士兵的眼睛正紧紧盯着你的胸口。“好吧。”你如此迅速地就同意了这个不合理的交易——现在回想起来仍觉得不可思议——你用一种毫不抵抗地方式躺下，“请快点，没有多少时间了。”

士兵吓了一大跳，真奇怪，明明是他提出来的要求不是么？可能是你顺从下的坚硬，和毫不在意贞操的姿态震慑住了他。士兵匆匆移开了眼，“不……不用了。”他慌慌张张把猫扯了下来，塞到你怀里，带着你们去了救援小队。

你很快就从回忆里脱身出来，因为艾米的嘴唇和手指的存在感已不可抗拒。艾米的指尖灵巧地拨弄着你的阴蒂，牙齿轻轻磕在你的左边乳头上，一声惊喘冲破了你的嘴唇，你偏过头，紧紧咬住了枕巾。

艾米对你的反应表示高兴，她开始尝试和你交流。虽然你不明白为什么有人会在做爱的时候聊天，但是艾米就这么做了。

“今天的食谱上又出现了白煮蛋，我真的很烦，为什么不在孕期也要吃白煮蛋？它们真的太寡淡了，啊，毫无食欲，吃完之后我的嘴巴里全是苦味……至少放点盐吧……我知道我们每天摄入的食盐量有限，我当然知道，食谱是一群专业人士定的，我只是希望他们不要过度限制甜食……顺便把食物的含盐量稍微提高一点……”

你用尽全力瞪了艾米一眼，希望她能在这种场合闭嘴。

艾米没有理会你的警告，仍然自顾自地叨唠：“你喜欢巧克力吗？你的眼睛颜色就像榛果巧克力一样……劳驾把腿抬一下，很好，你真漂亮……”

你的身体在艾米的手指进入时控制不住地颤抖，你的手在床单上拼命乱抓，像是要扯碎什么。而艾米，依然冷静又多话，她在不得不上你的这段性爱中表现得就像每天都要吃一颗白煮蛋一样正常，你几乎可以确信艾米没有在其中获得快感，她摆弄你的身体像小女孩摆弄洋娃娃——但这个小女孩已经过了对洋娃娃感兴趣的年龄。

高潮来临的那一刻，你大叫着扭动身体，之后便喘着粗气跌在被褥之间。这场性爱奇怪而又荒谬，却远比不上这个小个子的、有栗色卷发的长着雀斑的女人更让你觉得奇怪又荒谬，艾米对你来说是一团谜，尽管你们刚刚赤裸相见，她喜欢吃巧克力，讨厌白煮蛋——跟你的兴趣刚好相反，如果不是在培养室遇到，在随便什么更像人的场合中相遇的话，或许你会试图跟她成为朋友。

你又一次看向那个球状的机械，它带着现代科技的金属感，浑圆没有一丝尖锐，但你仍不可控制地想到了那悬在猫头上的摇摇欲坠的尖锐石块。

“你在想什么？”艾米问。  
“在想我的猫。”你说。


	3. Chapter 3

人，到处都是人。  
男人女人，青年中年老年，穿着白袍，直勾勾地盯着你。你在人群中行走，你看见了艾米，玛丽安娜，体检的女医生，编号2358，救你的士兵，你的母亲们，朋友们……所有死去的未曾死去的人们。

而你仍在往前走着，视线像头发稍一样紧紧黏住你的后脑勺。人们僵立不动，只有你一直往前走，直到你的额头开始冒汗，心跳开始加速，脚步开始虚浮，你伸手拽住旁边人的袍子，在你手指碰到他的一刹那，没有预兆的，这个人消失了。

所有人都消失了，如同多米诺骨牌引发的连锁效应，你眼睁睁地看着人们一个接一个消失，只留一个黑色的空间，和空间里的你。你拼命尖叫却没有声音，你开始拍打周围的黑暗，紧接着映入眼中的是白色天花板。

从梦中惊醒的感觉非常不好受，你喘息急促，像刚刚经历一场逃亡。这个梦的内容过于不祥，但当你起身换衣服时，它已经不知踪影。总是这样不是吗？不管美梦噩梦，只有在深夜时才会对人们产生巨大的影响，当清晨来临，它们就会如同露水见到阳光一样消失。当然这不是什么好比喻，鉴于如今人类赖以生存的太阳老是时不时发疯。

你就这么胡思乱想着走进餐厅，在窗口领取了早餐所需的面包和牛奶，还有一颗白煮蛋，这已经不知道第多少次吃到它了。从那天以后，每次吃白煮蛋，你都会想起来艾米，随着时间的推移，你能想起的内容也在逐渐减少，关于那天的性爱记忆就像梦一样从你脑海里淡去，只剩一片苍茫的昏暗。而你见到艾米的次数两只手都能数过来，大多数时候只是远远一瞥，偶尔你们擦肩而过，彼此点一下头，朝不同方向走去。

你在餐厅里找到位置坐下，很快就有和你比较相熟的几个女生过来打招呼，在这里的一个月内你交了不少朋友，一方面你确实很需要朋友，另一方面你想是由于大家的好奇心。这里的生活很安逸，但也乏善可陈，而一个具有“另一个城市的幸存者”这样头衔的人，必然会引起大家的兴趣。

“我真不知道你为什么这么喜欢吃白煮蛋，安。”说话的是蒂娜，你们是在图书馆里认识的。你在短时间内就弄明白了图书馆不过徒有其表，看起来书籍众多，装潢严肃得像个高端研究所，但那些书无外乎是什么“如何做一个好母亲”、“孕期的注意事项”、“温暖你心灵的十篇美文”之类的，来图书馆的人却仍然不少，你只好认为过于枯燥的生活会逼迫人的阅读底线降低。

“它足够纯粹，只是简单的烹饪就能发挥出最极致的美味。蛋白口感滑腻，蛋黄松软绵密，两者巧妙地结合在一起，提供最简单的满足……”

“好了，安，你可以为白煮蛋写一首赞美诗，看看文字能不能改变大家对它的厌恶。”蒂娜在笑。

“借你吉言，我做梦写的诗都比图书馆所有书好。”

大家都笑了，彼此间转了一下眼神，你看到怀孕的伊丽莎白张嘴想说什么，坐在她旁边的梅捏了一下她的手，两人把注意力放到早餐上。

你记住了这个小细节，继续和周围人说笑。早餐快到尾声，照例有一群一直站在餐厅角落的机器人过来打扫，你已经见怪不怪，唯一的疑惑是这些机器人总是很容易就分辨出性别——当然不是说它们本身存在性别——而是基于发型、服饰这种外在固有印象的判断。对此你问过玛丽安娜——顺便一提她现在成了你的移动百科全书——她当时的回答是：取决于你自己。这并没有解释你的疑惑，反而带来了更多的谜团。

然后你再次见到它。

编号2358和其他机器人一起在餐厅工作，它在它们中不算出挑，你注意到它的原因只有一个：你仍然无法判断编号2358的性别。

你不知道编号2358在这里工作多久了，在你们放下餐具准备离开时你的视线还没有移开。蒂娜很敏锐，她拍了拍你的肩膀：“不用担心，你很快就会拥有自己的机器人。”  
“我为什么需要机器人？”  
“等时机成熟，我们会告诉你它的使用指南。”蒂娜冲你眨了下眼。

这种驴头不对马嘴的对话在迅速消磨你的耐心，你拿足气势准备刨根问底，伊丽莎白突然出现了剧烈的妊娠反应，你放下疑惑准备随时提供帮助。更多的夏娃们围了上来，有怀孕经验的更善于处理此事的人伸出援手，你观察片刻，得知伊丽莎白会得到妥善的照顾，默默转身离开了。

你在那个有着喷泉的温室小花园里快速地走动，时不时揪下一片叶子，如果你稍微抬头就会察觉自己一直在摧残同一棵树。喷泉的响声单调，你停下来盯着它好一会儿，在水第十九次落下时，你塌下肩膀，歪在了旁边的椅子上。

“我们会告诉你它的使用指南。”

你仔细思索蒂娜的话，她没有直接回答你的问题，看来机器人是强制性物品。可是蒂娜的描述指向并不清晰，你知道现在的机器人可以完成很多高级指令，并且有一定程度的自我判断能力。不可否认它们与人的差距越来越小，早在很多年前开始引起大多数人的恐慌，可人类无法抛弃机器人带给社会运转的巨大福利，于是人们将机器人用于各种重复且高强度的社会劳动中，同时将修改指令的权限牢牢握紧在自己手里。人类总是这样。

“使用指南。”

啊。

我并不是故意这么想的。你在心里跟自己辩白，是这里给我的倒错感太大了。好像这样就能解释你的思维为何滑向了性的方向。

这让你头皮发麻，浑身起满鸡皮疙瘩——并非由于兴奋，而是源于恐惧，就像恐怖谷效应一样，当机器人和人类相似到了一个特定程度，人类会突然变得非常反感。你不知道伊甸园的人们会不会有这种感觉，想来他们与机器人的共存程度远比诺亚方舟的人们要深，毕竟你对此毫无经验。

铃声响了。上午的自由活动结束，到了午餐时间。尽管铃声的旋律舒缓，如同一首摇篮曲，你还是有一种不适感，每天固定的起床、三餐、开会的铃声，像训练巴普洛夫的狗一样将你们驯化。你对自己解释你已离开学校太久，太少被约束，来让自己试图习惯这样的新生活。

这是你第三次见到编号2358。

你惊讶地发现它就在花园门口，你不确定它是否在等你。正当你犹豫着要不要跟它打招呼时，它主动朝你迈了一步。

“午餐时间已到，请移步餐厅用餐。”它那张没有性别的脸，没有感情的玻璃似的眼球，让你觉得它是巴普洛夫训狗铃声的具象化，机械重复同一个指令。

你点点头，压下心中乱七八糟的想法。编号2358就在你身后一步左右的距离，一时间你觉得自己像是巡视的将军，每次出行必带小兵，一时间你觉得自己像是危险的囚犯，需要警察时时提防。

这不是针对我。你还在自我安慰，试图抵抗莫名的烦躁情绪，毕竟你曾在其他夏娃身边见到机器人，或许之前你认为自己是特别的一个，现在看来你与她们并无不同。

你得快些适应自己的身份了，你闷头朝餐厅方向走去。你无法苛责编号2358，它只是在完成自己的工作而已。


End file.
